Incorrigible
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION Je suis absolument, franchement, indéniablement, incontrôlablement incorrigible.Ou du moins, c’est ce qu’elle me dit. LEJP


**Aloha everyone !**

**Me voici de retour pour la traduc' d'un One-Shot, basé sur le couple James/Lily ! C'est un petit cadeau pour Titliloo, bien mérité après toutes ces heures passées à me supporter lol**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout étant à Mme JK Rowling, ainsi qu'à **Swishy Willow Wand

**J'tiens au passage à remercier Choups, ma béta, ainsi que Le Saut de l'Ange pour leur aide, merci les cocottes !**

**Bonne lecture...(j'vous prévient le style est bizarre, alors faut pas s'étonner)**

* * *

Incorrigible de Swishy Willow Wand

**Dédié à Titliloo...BONNE ANNIF MA BELLE !**

* * *

Je suis absolument, franchement, indéniablement, incontrôlablement incorrigible. 

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle me dit. Elle me le dit quand je lui sourit, lui fait signe de la main, lui parle. Elle me le dit quand je _respire_ près d'elle. Sérieusement, elle le dit. Je soupirais fort dans la Salle Commune, tandis que je faisais à la hâte un devoir que j'aurais dû avoir fini depuis des jours, et elle m'a regardé de l'autre bout de la salle, et a dit, « Honnêtement, Potter, tu es incorrigible. »

Je lui ai demandé une fois si elle savait vraiment ce que le mot incorrigible signifiait, parce qu'elle le dit quoique je fasse : je gagne un match de Quidditch, je suis incorrigible, je décoiffe mes cheveux, je suis incorrigible, je reçois des bonnes notes, je suis incorrigible, je rigole avec mes potes, je suis incorrigible.

Elle m'a regardé comme seule une rousse aux yeux vert clair, avec autant de taches de rousseur, et nommée Lily Evans pouvait le faire. « Bien sûr que je sais ce que veut dire incorrigible, Potter. Et toi ? » Lui fit-elle avec sarcasme.

Offensé, j'ai rapidement récité la définition, en finissant avec un sourire suffisant et en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Elle a haleté et dit, « Potter honnêtement, tu es incorrigible. »

C'était comme si c'était notre mot. La plupart des couples ont une chanson. Mais non, ma chère Lily et moi avions un _mot_. Nous sommes uniques.

Et de plus, nous ne sommes pas un couple.

Mais ce n'est pas dû à un manque d'effort de ma part. J'ai essayé, bien sûr que j'ai essayé ! Je l'ai invitée à dîner, je l'ai invitée à déjeuner, et je lui ai demandé de venir à Pré-au-lard. Je lui ai même demandé de faire une course en sac avec moi après avoir fait un pari avec mon meilleur ami Sirius Black.

Et presque à chaque fois, accompagné de quelques injures, et de paroles pleines d'esprit, elle me disait, en colère. « Merlin, Potter, tu es incorrigible ! »

Et honnêtement, je l'aime. C'est une chose assez effrayante de se réveiller un jour et de se rendre compte que tu veux te marier et avoir des enfants avec la seule fille au monde qui pense que tu es la vermine la plus vile et la plus dégoûtante qui ait jamais croisé son chemin.

Mais je l'aime, sérieusement. Sur une échelle de un à dix en amour, j'en suis au moins à quarante-deux.

Et donc, durant une longue période, je lui ai demandé tous les jours d'être mienne. Chaque foutu jour, pendant au moins deux ans. Et au moins quatre fois par semaine, elle me répondait, « Tu es incorrigible. »

Ca peut briser le cœur d'un mec après un certain temps. Entendre sans arrêt la fille que tu aimes te dire ça sans tact et avec un tel venin, peut vraiment détruire un homme Entendre te parler celle que tu aimes, avec aucun tact, et avec un tel venin, peut vraiment détruire un homme. Te détruire, comme si cela t'envoyait au plus profond du centre de la terre.

Mais je ne me suis jamais arrêté. J'ai calmé un peu mon incorrigibilité, limitant mes supplications à deux fois par mois, arrêtant mon flirtage incessant, mes incitations, mes blagues, et tout ce qui va dans le même sens avec elle. Je m'améliore. Je suis devenu un camarade tout à fait décent, si je peux me permettre.

Mais les choses sont restées les mêmes. Je continuais à aller à Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie, je détestais toujours Severus Rogue, j'échouais toujours autant en Potions, mes amis aimaient toujours s'appeler les Maraudeurs, les cheveux de Lily restèrent roux, mon nom resta James Potter, et ma maman aime toujours m'appeler son Bébé Jamesounet quand nous sommes juste à deux. Et je restai, aux yeux de Lily, inévitablement incorrigible.

C'était horrible. Ainsi, finalement, le dernier jour de notre sixième année, je suis allé vers elle, j'ai souri, j'ai hérissé mes cheveux, et dit, « Donc, Evans ? Je me demandais si tu – »

Elle m'a fixé avec colère, ses yeux verts s'agrandissant, ses mains bougeant dangereusement. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, Potter, non ! Je ne sortirais pas avec toi, ne t'embrasserais pas, ne sera pas ta _foutue_ petite amie ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne l'aies pas encore compris ! Tu es, tu es – » Elle fit une pause, cherchant le mot correct.

« Incorrigible ? » J'ai demandé, ma voix était douce, basse et blessée.

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, Potter. Tu es incorrigible. » Et elle est partie, sûrement vers ses amies pour leur raconter à quel point j'étais détestable.

Sirius m'a dit plus tard dans la journée, dans le train, qu'on avait l'impression que l'enfant au fond de moi était mort. Merlin, j'étais tellement misérable ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?

Je devais oublier, m'ont dit mes amis. Que la fille aille en enfer, ils ont dit, ignorant mes protestations pour la défendre.

Et donc j'ai essayé. Honnêtement j'ai essayé. Mais je me suis tellement concentré sur le fait de ne pas penser à elle que tout ce que j'ai fait fut de penser à elle, et ensuite à penser à comment ne plus penser à elle. Je me suis préparé intérieurement, j'étais résolument prêt à la vie d'un moine puceau après avoir reçu mon diplôme.

Seulement une fois que je l'ai revue, en train d'embarquer dans le Poudlard Express, mes résolutions ont fondu en un magma grisâtre sur le sol et je fus déterminé à la faire mienne.

J'ai travaillé dur en classe, rehaussant mes points jusqu'à me rebooster l'ego. J'ai étudié, et j'ai cessé de faire des farces, et j'ai pratiquement fait vœu de célibat, je ne regardais même plus les autres filles.

Les sept premières semaines de la septième année se déroulèrent de cette manière, jusqu'à un jour où, Lily et moi avions fini par nous asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre durant Métamorphose Avancée, à cause d'un coup béni du destin.

Après quelques prises de notes, elle m'a jeté un coup d'œil curieux. « Tu agis bizarrement, Potter. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Bizarrement ? » Demandai-je. « J'agis bizarrement ? »

Elle inclina la tête. « Oui, Potter, bizarrement. Etrangement, hors norme. Pas comme tu as l'habitude de désagréablement le faire. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Vraiment ? C'est – et bien, bizarre, n'est-ce pas. »

Son visage montra de la gêne, mais de l'amusement d'une certaine manière. « Je dirais, Potter, que oui. »

« Hm. »

Nous sommes restés assis en silence pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que je ne dise, « Dis, Evans, ça te dirais – »

« Aha ! » Hurla-t-elle tout haut, attirant l'attention de toute la classe vers elle. « Je le savais ! Tu étais sur le point de me demander pour sortir avec toi, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Je le savais ! Tu attendais juste le bon moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui ai souri gentiment. « En fait, Evans, je voulais savoir si je pouvais t'emprunter un peu d'encre. La mienne est vide. »

La classe a rigolé, et McGonagall a haussé un sourcil interrogatif vers moi. Lily prit une couleur fuschia qui contrastait horriblement avec ses taches de rousseur, et a dit, « Oh. » Elle a glissé la bouteille d'encre vers moi, et a rapidement penché la tête.

J'aimais cette nouvelle puissance que j'avais sur elle. « Merci, Evans. » Dis-je. « Tu es un amour. »

Il y eu une pause entre nous, avant que je ne saisisse ma chance, me sentant très nerveux.

« Hey, Evans ? »

Elle releva la tête, son teint toujours rose. « Quoi, Potter ? » Siffla-t-elle, sa voix considérablement plus basse. « Ta plume est cassée maintenant ? »

J'ai souri et rougi. « En fait, cette fois je voulais te demander pour aller à Pré-au-lard. »

Sa bouche forma un 'O' de surprise, et le rose est revenu en toute puissance sur ses joues. Elle continua de nouveau à prendre des notes, mais elle avait l'air heureuse.

J'étais entièrement satisfait.

…pour le moment.

Une heure et demi plus tard, le cours fini, tout le monde commença à sortir de la salle. Lily prit son sac et commença à marcher vers la porte, j'ai crié, « Evans ? »

Elle stoppa, se retournant pour me faire face. « Oui, Potter ? »

« Tu veux bien aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi ce week-end ? »

Elle roula des yeux. « Il n'y a pas de sortie à Pré-au-lard ce week-end, Potter. »

J'ai hoché la tête. « Oui, je sais. »

Elle sourit d'un sourire minuscule, apparaissant seulement au coin de sa bouche qui se courba presque involontairement.

« Tu es incorrigible. » Me dit-elle doucement, avant de me sourire et de s'éloigner.

Incorrigible?

Je vais sans aucun doute pouvoir vivre avec ça.

**

* * *

Alors, ça ta plu ma liloo ? (petit yeux de chiens battus)**


End file.
